


【翻译】Lodestar 北极星 （legete 原作）

by RoseDeLumiere



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes Feels, Implied Torture, Introspection, M/M, Prisoner of War, Unresolved Sexual Tension, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDeLumiere/pseuds/RoseDeLumiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>让我来告诉你一件关于他的事。作为一名士兵，同时也作为一个普通人，他最放不下心的就是——史蒂夫拒绝和他们一起玩“当战争结束时”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Lodestar 北极星 （legete 原作）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lodestar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655572) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



> A translation of
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/655572 by http://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete


让我来告诉你一件关于他的事。作为一名士兵，同时也作为一个普通人，他最放不下心的就是——史蒂夫拒绝和他们一起玩“当战争结束时”。

在黑暗中，在寒冷中，在雨水和泥泞中，在绵延不绝的酷热中，其他六个人总是对这个游戏乐此不疲。德尼尔计划修葺家里的农场，琼斯想继续攻读学位，莫里塔打算开家杂货铺，法斯沃斯还有父亲的爵位要继承，而波士顿有不下一打的小酒馆正渴盼着杜根的再次光顾。巴基想去大峡谷看看——他是这么告诉别人的。他想见识一下美利坚最伟大的神迹。

不过事实上，有时候他觉得他已经见识过了。他想，他可能正在步枪的瞄准镜中望着他的神迹。

一小时以来，巴基第一次在树枝上挪了挪姿势，浑身的肌肉都发出抗议般的尖叫。他在今早的任务中担任后援，负责盯梢前方山头上任何敌人出现的迹象。线人说一支敌方侦察队将在今早抵达，可迄今为止那里还没有一点儿动静。

史蒂夫正和琼斯还有德尼尔往左路侦查，法斯沃斯、莫里塔和杜根负责右路。眼下，他们正以缓慢却势不可挡的阵势往山头上迂回前进，深蓝夹杂着灰褐色的军装和雪地交相辉映。巴基将瞄准镜拉回到紧扣在史蒂夫背上的那面盾牌中央的星上，一边盯住山头的动静，一边用余光漫不经心地追随着那颗星辰。

在战争前，他从没有过片刻停歇——在那段岁月中，当他还是一个穷苦无依的孩子，生活在一个充斥着穷人和孩子的城市里——停歇几乎意味着死亡。二十四年以来，巴基都得奋力争取一餐一饭，近十年更甚，因为他多了一个要照顾的人。这一切在他被征兵入伍的那一年彻底改变，山姆大叔变戏法一样从帽子里取出巴基的名字，把他平凡的生活搞得天翻地覆。

他还记得那一年，史蒂夫用艺术家的纤长手指抓着一沓画纸坐在公寓台阶上。那天天气晴朗，史蒂夫甚至不能在室外待得太久，因为灿烂的日光几乎要在他的皮肤上烙下晒斑。他低头读书，而巴基望着他后颈的曲线，纤细的绒毛在光芒中染上暖融融的金色，泛红的皮肤下颈骨稍稍凸起。

那一秒，就在那稍纵即逝的一秒钟里，巴基打定主意要去流浪。他要带史蒂夫一起浪迹天涯，搭上一路西行的火车，改名换姓，找份能糊口还够给史蒂夫买药的零工。只要不丢下史蒂夫一人靠微薄的海损赔偿过活，他就是剁了这只天杀的手也愿意。然后史蒂夫动了动，猛然抬头望向他，忧虑、惊讶与妒羡充斥在眼底和嘴唇半张的表情中，于是巴基知道他最终还是会去报道。

驶往里亥营地的火车进站时，史蒂夫正和他一起站在月台上。男人和女人们在他们周围肆无忌惮地交换着亲吻以及脸颊上亲昵的磨蹭，几乎称得上是伤风败俗。他斜睨着史蒂夫，时不时地偷瞄一眼，因为他甚至没有勇气光明正大地这么做。史蒂夫尽力挺直瑟缩的双肩，领带在火车减速时的气流中上下纷飞。

他坚持要盛装打扮来送巴基上车，而那时巴基只想像其他人亲吻伴侣那样亲吻史蒂夫，像那些被这场遥不可及的战争不公平地拆散的小情侣那样旁若无人。这个念头比进站的火车更可怕，比抗击纳粹更可怕，所以他只能站在原地，心脏激烈地在喉咙口嘭嘭跳动，几乎窒息。在他察觉之前，光阴已稍纵即逝，史蒂夫成为了一个在渐行渐远的月台上渐行渐远的人影，而巴基又一次当了懦夫。

不出所料，起初的训练就如同梦魇。在练出肌肉之前，他减掉了至少十磅的体重。弗吉尼亚州闷热潮湿的春季让他呼吸困难，每晚上床时都感觉像是在街头斗殴中落了下风。不过他发现自己比任何一个土生土长的布鲁克林男孩都更有持步枪的天赋，集训结束之前，他被选中参加中士的筹备训练。

他们告诉他部队很多，军士却十分稀缺，可他只在乎更高的报酬——好寄给史蒂夫，换来一个个装满了他们街区素描的信封。他会在炎热的夜晚躺在床上反复翻阅，答应自己一回去就把这样那样的事儿都告诉史蒂夫。

可他没有。他将这个计划无限推迟，直到军令下达，而博览会就如同一场灾难。他在史蒂夫的后知后觉和他受损的自尊中失去了最后的机会，然后天色在睡着陌生女人的陌生公寓中破晓，这回史蒂夫没能来送他。

在英国短暂集结后，他和107团的其他战士一起开赴前线。阵地上不再有信件送达，可这是因为战争的缘故而延误还是因为史蒂夫没有再给他写信，他不得而知。坚守阵地两个月后，他参加了第一次对九头蛇据点的突袭，不管怎么说，这都不该是最后一次。他和其他士兵一起被锁进大牢，成为了九头蛇的苦役。

巴基不知道他们在那儿困了多久。理论上讲，他的确知道——史蒂夫的军绩中明确记载着107团几乎被敌人全军歼灭，而他将他们重新带回盟军基地的日期。可生硬的数字无法解释巴基因疼痛和高烧的侵袭而神志不清时所经历的一切。关于那场将他们拖出九头蛇在阿萨诺基地的营救——迄今为止，这已不是史蒂夫第一次来救他。

被俘虏时他报出了姓名、军衔、还有编码，这都是标准流程。他在工厂里劳动的时候，他们就踢断了他的肋骨，这让每一次呼吸都伴随着撕裂般的痛苦。而当他们把他绑进实验室，抽走他身体里最后一丝斗志时，他终于在血腥气浓烈的呼吸中放弃了无谓的抵抗。

后来，时断时续的剧痛中他开始出现幻觉——他梦到他的母亲，梦到孤儿院中的修女，梦到肺叶在胸腔中咯咯作响的史蒂夫。他挨家挨户为史蒂夫借薄荷醇软膏，可每一栋建筑上都标着相同的门牌号，32557241，他知道有什么地方出了问题，这串门牌号码太长，而史蒂夫的哮喘声又如同鬼魅般与他的步伐如影随形。

他常发现寒冷与疼痛是他仅余的感知。他的双足在靴子里冻成冰碴，手臂中的血管失去搏动的力气。陌生的脸庞在他眼前晃来晃去，用太快速太纯正他几乎听不懂的德语低声咕哝。有时他会挣扎着试图坐起身来，可那不会比瘫在床上好受多少，而他总会无可挽回地再次陷入昏迷。

最后，他梦到北极星从天际坠落。在从夜夜笙歌的纽约市前往欧洲，见识到真正的黑夜之前，他从没看过流星。可现在，被绑在桌子上，他梦见那道光亮在他身畔降临，直抵心脏深处，而九头蛇的基地开始燃烧。他听到他们的人在高声叫喊，以及金属和碎石迸裂的声音；他看到他们如同蝼蚁般从那道光亮里鱼贯而出。

热流燃烧在他的静脉中，血液开始沸腾，驱走了他从被俘那个礼拜起就因高烧不退而深入骨髓的战栗。烈火烧毁了他的镣铐，他开始奔跑，光明从四面八方倾泻下来，他追逐着那颗星辰，相信它会引领他回家。

他在森林中苏醒，呕吐出几未消化的巧克力，膝上破烂的织物浸泡在阴冷潮湿的土壤中。一只手掌覆在他的后背，身畔传来阵阵温热。然后他抬起手背擦了擦嘴，发现史蒂夫正半蹲在他身边。

“太难消化，”史蒂夫熟悉的声音在他不熟悉的身躯中响起，“抱歉，我早该想到的。”

然后他渐渐回想起来，回想起那句发生什么了和我参军了，他第一次意识到这不是梦，史蒂夫——走不完公寓楼梯就喘得如同濒死之人的史蒂夫罗杰斯——来救他了，来救他们所有人。这太不可思议，以至于他的思维根本无法理解，就如同他的机体拒绝接受那块巧克力一样。

至于史蒂夫，他已经开始为这让巴基浑身发抖的十一月见鬼的天气而焦急。

他们最擅长这种善意的谎言。

也许那时还没这么冷，不过现在是了。寒冷扎根在他的四肢百骸，只有僵硬的肌肉让他勉强稳住身形。他不情愿地移了移步枪，把瞄准镜从史蒂夫身上挪开。上帝保佑他不会失手扣下扳机。去他的，他不知道上帝是否还会保佑他这样的人，不过史蒂夫绝不应当为此付出代价。

他有时担心史蒂夫根本没打算平安回家。他有时也担心史蒂夫不只是愿意牺牲生命，他担心他是早就计划这么做了。或许这想法太过极端，也显得太尖刻。他没什么证据，除了史蒂夫倾尽全力投入每一个任务，在敌方的战火中奋不顾身，直闯龙潭虎穴，被昏暗吞没，直到他们只能看见那颗微弱遥远的星辰。

基督在上，他们不是也一直追随着他么？他们六个各有规划的人，对战后的一切有所希求的人，他们追随着他，追随着这颗微弱遥远的星辰，直到地狱。他们甚至不能多看彼此一眼，因为这会让他们记起远在某地的家乡。所以他们将目光锁定在史蒂夫身上，一往无前，无视疲惫与恐惧、还有人之常情。无论如何，他会引领他们闯到最后。

巴基这些日子里最想要的——除了可口的食物、干燥的衣服和安全感——就是听到史蒂夫说他对打赢战争后有所计划。阵地的夜中，他们睡在铺盖卷上畅谈梦想与希望，敌方阵线后历经数月的战火洗礼让这些念头熠熠生辉，在空中肆意弥散。他们高声谈论农场、酒吧和峡谷，却对责任、友情与孤注一掷的渴望绝口不提。

每当这时，史蒂夫都会保持沉默。他微笑聆听，发表评论，却只会耸耸肩说他毫无打算。也许他只是感到为难，也许他只想回避答案。巴基听说卡特已经许下了什么暧昧的承诺——如果史蒂夫不想要他，那么他显然会想要这个。任何一个神智清醒的男人都会想要这个。

偶尔史蒂夫也会在他们玩这个游戏时与他目光相对，仿佛期待着巴基说点什么。也许他正期待听到巴基想要的一切不在遥远的沙漠中，也许他正期待着听到巴基想要的一切就是由奶油、工厂、粉笔灰和穿着汗衫坐在五层楼小公寓里的他们俩构成的那个布鲁克林。也许史蒂夫比当年高大得多，也许巴基没能成为他本能够成为的人，但这就是他想要的一切。

这种渴望是如此剧烈，就如同他口腔中血渍散发出的铁锈味道。可对于史蒂夫的不确定让他迟疑不前，让千言万语都在他胸膛里窒息，让他只好再说一遍他善意的谎言。这是他一直以来的说法，也是每次史蒂夫从他身上移开目光时，他闭上眼睛就能给出的答案。

史蒂夫从没给过他战争结束后的希望，但巴基拒绝考虑他们没能取得胜利的可能。无论如何，他们会闯到最后。

也许他会得到他想要的一切。也许他会孤身事物一人回到布鲁克林。也许他会如同忠实的牧犬一样追随着史蒂夫，而他们会在英格兰度过余生，学习错误的名称，然后买两幢临近彼此的别墅。也许他会结婚，娶一个碧眼金发、乳房平坦的娇小女孩。也许未来会是他们从没谈起过的模样。

他们总会推翻自己的计划，将它们紧紧锁在胸膛，如同黯淡劣质、没有温度的廉价星状挂件。可经历过一切的寒冷与黑暗之后，就算是那样的星辰，也会如烈火般燃烧。

直到战争结束的那天之前，他们都是咆哮突击队；寄托着盟军希望的幽灵部队，战争伤亡的承包商；他们是锐利的枪尖，命运中写满轻率的审判；他们是一群从不把弹震症放在眼里的蠢货，跌跌撞撞地追随着不合情理的罗盘上的明亮指针。所有的方向被他们甩在身后，直到抵达北方，漫天漫地都是深蓝色的北方。

史蒂夫前方的山头上，一道暗色制服的身影一晃而过。侦察队终于抵达。

他长吁一口气，扣动扳机。四百八十码之外，一个敌人应声倒下。


End file.
